unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso 'Cern' Lornelle
Calypso 'Cern' Lornelle is a hitwoman with ties to Enigma, Future Foundation, and primarily The Hunger. ''Background Calypso Mariem Lornelle, also named 'Cern', was born to Freyja Lornelle and Charlie Lornelle on September 25, 1990 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her childhood was not a pretty sight, as her father and mother split up when Calypso was only 13. The rest of her years as a minor was with her living with her father, smuggling and selling meth and marijuana, made and grown from her father; getting in many fights and learning how to defend herself. While in high school, she surrounded herself with her two close friends; Spencer and Serena, before meeting a woman during a traumatic incident which makes her mentally dependent on the woman, Angela. Her friends unbeknownst to this, are distanced away from Calypso and are not involved in her personal life. She graduates high school and moves to Portland, Oregon to study at the East West College of the Healing Arts where she graduates for a career in massage therapy. She does not ever get a job in this career, though, and settles in New Home in the Underground; working as a hitwoman due to her newly acquired knowledge of anatomy and her past of fighting. She decides to begin forgetting her past and going by ''Cern"; all the while, stealing and pick pocketing from several people. One day, while walking through Snowdin-town for a hit she was forced to do, she meets Holo Prosper - a freelance detective at the time who quickly took her breath away. She falls in love with him immediately, before they go on and off and distancing themselves from eachother. She meets one of her best friends soon later as they both got harassed, named Kaeris Fen. Calypso joins the Future Foundation for awhile, being an MTF Squad leader, before snapping and distancing herself from the Foundation. Calypso cuts her ties with the Hunger, who desperately search for her and track her down through Angela's team, all the while she joins the resurfacing Enigma with Kaeris. Powers Calypso has cybernetic arms and legs, which she can unscrew and edit if needed. She's modified her hand to have an internal grapple gun in it, making for more decent travel by herself. She wears a black, skin-tight power-suit most of the time, allowing herself to have more flexibility and mobility. Calypso has had many surgeries performed by Angela, one worth to note is metal bars in her head to cut off any outside interference with her brain; with an included hunger chip inside. Physical Appearance Calypso is a short, chunky woman, standing at 5'5". Her eyes are an auburn-golden, with dreaded black hair that curls at the top. She is mixed, with her mother being Egyptian-American and her father being a person of color. She often wears a black power suit that clings to her body, but her casual outfit is usually a sweater, jeans and a pair of combat boots. She does not often wear makeup, but if she does, she wears a dark red lipstick with light mascara. Relationships *Jordan (Son) *Immortuous (Pseudo-son) *Paige (Pseudo-daughter) *Kaeris Hyde (Best friend) *Angela Zinks (Ex-girlfriend, stalker) *Holo Prosper (Ex-boyfriend, crush) *Connor (Borderline friends) *Shepherd (Childhood friend/hookup) *Rift Castaway (Acquaintance, possible love interest) *Redacted (Acquaintance) *Nera Dheldisan (Acquaintance) Arc Involvement *THE HUNGER. Calypso was a big role in Angela's team, but distanced herself from the group knowing too much information. They're trying to dispose of her currently, or get her to come back to the group. *ENIGMA. Calypso joins Enigma with Kaeris Fen after the once-dead group resurfaces. Other References * Calypso's voice claim is Marion Cotillard. 'Gallery' calypsojordan.jpg|Calypso and her biological son, Jordan Trivia'' *Calypso is very good with her hands and massaging. *Calypso took dance when she was in high school, learning how to dance and continuing on as dance became more raunchy. *She is pansexual. *Calypso and Kaeris had a voided affair. Calypso would NEVER fuck Kaeris, she is NOT attracted to him in the slightest. Kaeris is like a brother to Calypso.